The use of various login procedures to secure access to computing devices, vehicles and rooms within buildings continues to become more prevalent. Among the most prevalent of such login procedures are passwords typed at keypads or keyboards. However, as well known to those skilled in the art, passwords have increasingly proven to be fraught with issues from so-called “weak” passwords (passwords that are easily guessed such as “1234” or “admin”), to instances of password users forgetting their passwords, and to instances of even so-called “strong” passwords (passwords that cannot be easily guessed) becoming compromised as a result of having been written down or shared with another person. More broadly, password users often find the use of passwords to be annoying, and have been known to take any of a number of actions to get around using them.
Among the alternatives to the use of passwords for login procedures that have started to become more prevalent are access cards and fobs that can simply be presented to an access device associated with the computing device, vehicle or room to which access is sought. Access cards and fobs may eliminate the need for personnel to remember a password and may reduce instances of sharing access with another person. However, access cards and fobs can still enable sharing of access among multiple persons, since an access card or fob can still be physically passed between persons.
Still other alternatives to further curtail sharing may include the use of biometrics, such as fingerprints, voice identification and/or retinal blood vessel pattern scanning as a basis of a login procedure. Such features of a person's body are known to be unique to each person and cannot be transferred between them. However, difficulties may be encountered in using such biometrics to recurringly or continuously confirm the person currently making use of access to a computing device, a vehicle or a room of a building is still the same person to whom access was originally granted based on biometric login procedure.